tttefandomcom-20200213-history
King of the Railway
King of the Railway is a special slated for release in September 2013. Plot Thomas is over the moon when the Earl of Sodor chooses him and friends Percy and James to rebuild Ulfstead Castle. During their latest adventure, the Steam Team meets Millie, a bubbly French engine, and Stephen, an older steam locomotive with fascinating stories to tell. Meanwhile, Spencer and Gordon are stunned when they encounter two new engines, Connor and Caitlin, who are even faster than they are! But disaster strikes when Stephen goes missing. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Belle * Stephen * Caitlin * Connor * Skarloey * Rheneas * Luke * Victor * Diesel * Paxton * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Jack * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Stephen's Friends (do not speak) * King Godred (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * Old Bailey (cameo) * The Engineer (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Brendam Docks * Ulfstead Castle * Ulfstead Mine * Blue Mountain Quarry * Maron * Gordon's Hill * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Misty Island Tunnel Cast USA * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy, and Diesel * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * Keith Wickham as Skarloey * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie and Clarabel * Ben Small as Rheneas * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Michael Legge as Luke * Bob Golding as Stephen * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Miranda Raison as Millie * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Skarloey and Sir Topham Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Kevin and Cranky * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Michael Legge as Luke * David Bedella as Victor * Bob Golding as Stephen * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Miranda Raison as Millie * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, and Clarabel * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel Bonus Features US * The Search for the Lost Crown game * It's Gonna be a Great Day sing-a-long * Searching Everywhere sing-a-long * Working Together sing-a-long * Guess Who? puzzles UK * Guess Who? puzzles * Working Together Again sing-a-long * Searching Everywhere sing-a-long * It's Gonna be a Great Day sing-a-long Trivia * In Poland the special is know as "Secret of the Lost Crown" and in Sweden it is titled "Railway King". * This special will be shown in select Australian theatres in late July and UK theatres in late August. * This special aired on the Polish TV channel MiniMini on June 29th, 2013. Goofs * When Spencer returns to Sodor, his wheels are black and his nameplate is blank. * During the scene of Gordon and Spencer starting a race at Knapford, James can be seen departing the station with a train of trucks at the start of the scene. A few shots later, when Spencer passes Gordon, James' tender can be right on the edge of the shot. * It is not clear where Toby and Henrietta come from when they pull into Knapford station as the track they are on ends dead. * During some of the crowd scenes, some of the people are duplicated. Merchandise Gallery File:KingoftheRailwayDVD.png|US DVD File:KingoftheRailwayUKDVD.png|UK DVD File:KingoftheRailwayUKDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|UK back cover and spine File:KingoftheRailwayAustralianDVD.png|Australian DVD File:KingoftheRailwaySwedishDVDcover.jpg|Swedish DVD File:KingoftheRailwayNorwegiantheatricalposter.jpg|Norwegian theatrical poster File:KingoftheRailwayDVDposter.png|Advertisement File:KingoftheRailwayUKDVDtitlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:KingoftheRailwayUKmainmenu.png|Main menu File:KingoftheRailwayUKsceneselectionmenu.png|Scene selection menu File:KingoftheRailwayUKDVDbonusfeaturesmenu.png|Bonus features menu File:KingoftheRailwaylogo.png File:KingoftheRailwaylogo2.png File:KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence1.png File:KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence2.png File:KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence3.png File:KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence4.png File:KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence5.png File:KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence6.png File:KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence7.png File:KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence8.png File:KingoftheRailwaytitlecard.png|Title card File:Stephen(steamengine).png|Stephen File:KingoftheRailwaypromo.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas, Stephen and Millie at Ulfstead Castle File:KingoftheRailwaypromo2.png|Promotional image of Thomas, Stephen and Sir Robert Norramby at Ulfstead Castle File:KingoftheRailwaypromo3.png|Promotional image of Thomas and Stephen at Ulfstead Castle File:KingoftheRailwaypromo.png|Promotional image of Thomas and Stephen File:KingoftheRailway1.png|Thomas and Harold File:KingoftheRailway2.png File:KingoftheRailway3.png File:KingoftheRailway4.png File:KingoftheRailway5.png File:KingoftheRailway6.png File:KingoftheRailway7.png|Ulfstead Castle File:KingoftheRailway8.png File:KingoftheRailway9.png File:KingoftheRailway10.png File:KingoftheRailway11.png File:KingoftheRailway12.png File:KingoftheRailway13.png File:KingoftheRailway14.png File:KingoftheRailway15.png File:KingoftheRailway16.png File:KingoftheRailway17.png File:KingoftheRailway18.png File:KingoftheRailway19.png File:KingoftheRailway20.png File:KingoftheRailway21.png File:KingoftheRailway22.png File:KingoftheRailway23.png File:KingoftheRailway24.png File:KingoftheRailway25.png File:KingoftheRailway26.png File:KingoftheRailway27.png File:KingoftheRailway28.png|Jack File:KingoftheRailway29.jpg|Rheneas, Skarloey and Stephen File:KingoftheRailway30.png|King Godred File:KingoftheRailway31.jpg File:KingoftheRailway32.jpg File:KingoftheRailway33.jpg File:KingoftheRailway34.jpg|Stephen's friends File:KingoftheRailway35.png|Belle File:KingoftheRailway36.jpg File:KingoftheRailway37.jpg File:KingoftheRailway38.jpg|Rheneas, Skarloey and Luke File:KingoftheRailway39.jpg File:KingoftheRailway40.png|Kevin and Victor File:KingoftheRailway41.jpg|Henry and Emily File:KingoftheRailway42.jpg|King Godred's crown File:KingoftheRailway43.jpg|Caitlin on the Sodor Suspension Bridge File:KingoftheRailway44.jpg File:KingoftheRailway45.png File:KingoftheRailway46.png File:KingoftheRailway47.jpg File:KingoftheRailway48.jpg File:KingoftheRailway49.jpg File:KingoftheRailway50.jpg File:KingoftheRailway51.png|Connor, Percy, Thomas and James File:KingoftheRailway52.png File:KingoftheRailway53.jpg File:KingoftheRailway54.PNG File:KingoftheRailway55.PNG File:KingoftheRailway56.PNG File:KingoftheRailway57.PNG File:KingoftheRailway58.PNG File:KingoftheRailway59.PNG File:KingoftheRailway60.PNG File:KingoftheRailway61.png File:KingoftheRailway62.png File:KingoftheRailway63.png File:KingoftheRailway64.png File:KingoftheRailway65.png File:KingoftheRailway66.png File:KingoftheRailway67.PNG File:KingoftheRailway68.PNG File:KingoftheRailway69.PNG File:KingoftheRailway70.PNG File:KingoftheRailway71.PNG File:KingoftheRailway72.PNG File:KingoftheRailway73.PNG File:KingoftheRailway74.PNG File:KingoftheRailway75.PNG File:KingoftheRailway76.PNG File:KingoftheRailway77.PNG File:KingoftheRailway78.PNG File:KingoftheRailway79.PNG File:KingoftheRailway80.PNG File:KingoftheRailway81.PNG File:KingoftheRailway82.PNG File:KingoftheRailway83.PNG File:KingoftheRailway84.PNG File:KingoftheRailway85.PNG File:KingoftheRailway86.PNG File:KingoftheRailway87.PNG File:KingoftheRailway88.PNG File:KingoftheRailway89.PNG File:KingoftheRailway90.PNG File:KingoftheRailway91.PNG File:KingoftheRailway92.PNG File:KingoftheRailway93.PNG File:KingoftheRailway94.PNG File:KingoftheRailway95.PNG File:KingoftheRailway96.PNG File:KingoftheRailway97.PNG File:KingoftheRailway98.PNG File:KingoftheRailway99.PNG File:KingoftheRailway100.PNG File:KingoftheRailway101.PNG File:KingoftheRailway102.PNG File:KingoftheRailway103.PNG File:KingoftheRailway104.PNG File:KingoftheRailway105.PNG File:KingoftheRailway106.PNG File:KingoftheRailway107.PNG File:KingoftheRailway108.PNG File:KingoftheRailway109.png File:KingoftheRailway110.png File:KingoftheRailway111.png File:KingoftheRailway112.png File:KingoftheRailway113.png File:KingoftheRailway114.png File:KingoftheRailway115.png File:KingoftheRailway116.png File:KingoftheRailway117.png File:KingoftheRailway118.png File:KingoftheRailway119.png File:KingoftheRailway120.png File:KingoftheRailway121.png File:KingoftheRailway122.png File:KingoftheRailway123.png File:KingoftheRailway124.png File:KingoftheRailway125.png File:KingoftheRailway126.png File:KingoftheRailway127.png File:KingoftheRailway128.png File:KingoftheRailway129.png File:KingoftheRailway130.png File:KingoftheRailway131.png File:KingoftheRailway132.png File:KingoftheRailway133.png File:KingoftheRailway134.png|Rosie and Hiro File:KingoftheRailway135.png File:KingoftheRailway136.png File:KingoftheRailway137.png File:KingoftheRailway138.png File:KingoftheRailway139.png File:KingoftheRailway140.png File:KingoftheRailway141.png File:KingoftheRailway142.png File:KingoftheRailway143.png File:KingoftheRailway144.png File:KingoftheRailway145.png File:KingoftheRailway146.png File:KingoftheRailway147.png File:KingoftheRailway148.png File:KingoftheRailway149.png File:KingoftheRailway150.png File:KingoftheRailway151.png File:KingoftheRailway152.png File:KingoftheRailway157.png File:KingoftheRailway158.png File:KingoftheRailway159.png File:KingoftheRailway160.png File:KingoftheRailway161.png File:KingoftheRailway162.png File:KingoftheRailway163.png File:KingoftheRailway164.png File:KingoftheRailway165.png File:KingoftheRailway166.png File:KingoftheRailway167.png File:KingoftheRailway168.png File:KingoftheRailway169.png File:KingoftheRailway170.png File:KingoftheRailway171.png File:KingoftheRailway172.png File:KingoftheRailway173.png File:KingoftheRailway174.png File:KingoftheRailway175.png File:KingoftheRailway176.png File:KingoftheRailway177.png File:KingoftheRailway178.png File:KingoftheRailway179.png File:KingoftheRailway180.png File:KingoftheRailway181.png File:KingoftheRailway182.png File:KingoftheRailway183.png File:KingoftheRailway184.png File:KingoftheRailway185.png File:KingoftheRailway186.png File:KingoftheRailway187.png File:KingoftheRailway188.png File:KingoftheRailway189.png File:KingoftheRailway190.png File:KingoftheRailway191.png File:KingoftheRailway192.png File:KingoftheRailway193.png File:KingoftheRailway194.png File:KingoftheRailway195.png File:KingoftheRailway196.png File:KingoftheRailway197.png File:KingoftheRailway198.png File:KingoftheRailway199.png File:KingoftheRailway200.png File:KingoftheRailway201.png File:KingoftheRailway202.png File:KingoftheRailway203.png File:KingoftheRailway204.png File:KingoftheRailway205.png File:KingoftheRailway206.png File:KingoftheRailway207.png File:KingoftheRailway208.png File:KingoftheRailway209.png File:KingoftheRailway210.png File:KingoftheRailway211.png File:KingoftheRailway212.png File:KingoftheRailway213.png File:KingoftheRailway214.png File:KingoftheRailway215.png File:KingoftheRailway216.png File:KingoftheRailway217.png File:KingoftheRailway218.png File:KingoftheRailway219.png File:KingoftheRailway220.png File:KingoftheRailway221.png File:KingoftheRailway222.png File:KingoftheRailway223.png File:KingoftheRailway224.png File:KingoftheRailway225.png File:KingoftheRailway226.png File:KingoftheRailway227.png File:KingoftheRailway228.png File:KingoftheRailway229.png File:KingoftheRailway230.png File:KingoftheRailway231.png File:KingoftheRailway232.png File:KingoftheRailway233.png File:KingoftheRailway234.png File:KingoftheRailway235.png File:KingoftheRailway236.png File:KingoftheRailway237.png File:KingoftheRailway238.png File:KingoftheRailway239.png File:KingoftheRailway240.png File:KingoftheRailway241.png File:KingoftheRailway242.png File:KingoftheRailway243.png File:KingoftheRailway244.png File:KingoftheRailway245.png File:KingoftheRailway246.png File:KingoftheRailway247.png File:KingoftheRailway248.png File:KingoftheRailway249.png File:KingoftheRailway250.png File:KingoftheRailway251.png File:KingoftheRailway252.png File:KingoftheRailway253.png File:KingoftheRailway254.png File:KingoftheRailway255.png File:KingoftheRailway256.png File:KingoftheRailway257.png File:KingoftheRailway258.png File:KingoftheRailway259.png File:KingoftheRailway260.png File:KingoftheRailway261.png File:KingoftheRailway262.png File:KingoftheRailway263.png File:KingoftheRailway264.png File:KingoftheRailway265.png File:KingoftheRailway266.png File:KingoftheRailway267.png File:KingoftheRailway268.png File:KingoftheRailway269.png File:KingoftheRailway270.png File:KingoftheRailway271.png File:KingoftheRailway272.png File:KingoftheRailway273.png File:KingoftheRailway274.png File:KingoftheRailway275.png File:KingoftheRailway276.png File:KingoftheRailway277.png File:KingoftheRailway278.png File:KingoftheRailway279.png File:KingoftheRailway280.png File:KingoftheRailway281.png File:KingoftheRailway282.png File:KingoftheRailway283.png File:KingoftheRailway284.png File:KingoftheRailway285.png File:KingoftheRailway286.png File:KingoftheRailway287.png File:KingoftheRailway288.png File:KingoftheRailway289.png File:KingoftheRailway290.png File:KingoftheRailway291.png File:KingoftheRailway292.png File:KingoftheRailway293.png File:KingoftheRailway294.png File:KingoftheRailway295.png File:KingoftheRailway296.png File:KingoftheRailway297.png File:KingoftheRailway298.png File:KingoftheRailway299.png File:KingoftheRailway300.png File:KingoftheRailway301.png File:KingoftheRailway302.png File:KingoftheRailway303.png File:KingoftheRailway304.png File:KingoftheRailway305.png File:KingoftheRailway306.png File:KingoftheRailway307.png File:KingoftheRailway308.png Category:Specials Category:Future Releases Category:Featured Articles